Honor Amor Devoción
by Sarah-Crish Cullen
Summary: Cuando la tragedia se ceba en la vida de Isabella y sus hijos, una vida pintada de negro se cierne sobre ellos... ¿pero habrá algo o alguien que logre sacarla de esa espiral de depresión, y ver su vida llena de color de nuevo?
1. Chapter 1

_**Toc, Toc!**_

**¿Se puede?; sip, he vuelto oficialmente a Fanfiction, y esta vez para quedarme. Sé que la gran mayoría ya lo sabéis, pero todavía recibo mensajes, preguntándome que me ha pasado. **

**Tuve una complicación importante en mi embarazo, obligándome a guardar reposo absoluto en cama. Os aseguro que no es nada agradable estar en cama todo el día, sin apenas poder moverte... pero todo valió la pena, y el pasado 24 de octubre nació mi niño, sano y precioso, que voy a decir yo jejejeje...**

**Así que ya que el peque ya tiene 4 mesecitos, y ya duerme casi toda la noche, llega el momento de regresar. "Tal como eres" y "Aprendiendo a vivir" también van a continuar, y en pocos días habrá capítulo del divo y la calabacita ;)**

**De momento, os dejo el primer capítulo de una historia que llevaba mucho tiempo cociéndose en mi cabeza, y me daba pena que se quedara en el tintero. Espero la disfrutéis y me sigáis acompañando en este nuevo viaje. Deciros que es un fic bastante largo, aunque no pueda deciros aun el número de capítulos exactos. **

**Puede que ahora no pueda contestar con tanta frecuencia a los comentarios, como siempre he hecho, pero ya sabéis que amo leer vuestras elucubraciones y teorías, y que tendré muy presente cualquier sugerencia, queja... lo que sea. **

**Una mención especial a mis reques del alma; sabéis que os quiero, al igual que a mis dos locas, Cristina y Sara. También gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo por el Facebook a lo largo de estos meses, y sin más, os dejo con el primer capítulo.**

**Espero lo disfrutéis, nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la saga son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer, el resto salen de mi loca cabeza. Lugares y localizaciones, reales.**

* * *

**Honor, Amor, Devoción **

Capítulo I

_**Base militar de Fort Jackson; Columbia, Carolina del Sur**_

_**30 de abril de 2012**_

-Demonios- musitó Isabella, cerrando la puerta de su casa unifamiliar con el pie, a la vez que intentaba equilibrar su cuerpo con las cuatro bolsas de la compra que cargaba.

-¡Hola cielo!- desde la cocina llegaron los ecos del saludo de Sue, la esposa de su padre desde hace diez años -¿mucha gente en el supermercado?

-Demasiada- suspiró, haciendo notorio su cansancio, a la vez que posaba las pesadas bolsas encima del mostrador -¿Will está dormido?- interrogó con una pequeña sonrisa, como siempre que ocurría cuando alguien o ella misma mencionaba al menor de sus hijos, de apenas 6 meses de vida.

-Se tomó todo el biberón de una vez, le cambié el pañal y le puse en la cuna; cayó fulminado en cinco minutos- respondió, con una pequeña risa -no he visto niño más tranquilo en mi vida; Jake y tú sois afortunados.

-Lo somos- exclamó en voz baja, y con un deje de melancolía que a la esposa de su padre no se le pasó por alto. Al notar su estado de ánimo decaer, Sue dejó el cuchillo en la encimera, acercándose a ella y pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-En mucho menos de lo que te imaginas, estará de regreso en casa, y conocerá por fin a su hijo.

Isabella, o Bella, que era como todo el mundo la llamaba desde que tenía uso de razón, asintió en silencio, dejando caer su vista en la ventana y enfocando el pequeño jardín trasero. Su marido y padre de sus hijos, Jacob Black, llevaba siete meses en Iraq, desempeñando lo que había sido su sueño desde que tenía uso de razón: ser un soldado.

Era algo a lo que nunca llegaba a aclimatarse; recordaba como si fuera ayer las despedidas y las lágrimas cuando su padre, en aquella época el Comandante Charles Irwing Swan, era enviado a luchar fuera del país. Esa incertidumbre de saber si estaría a salvo o no... si regresaría o no regresaría a casa...

Ella y su hermana Ellie, dieciséis meses mayor que ella, llevaban su angustia e inquietud por dentro; es algo que se aprende desde la cuna si eres hijo o hija de un militar. Pero fue algo que su madre Renée no pudo soportar, y abandonó a su marido y a sus hijas cuando Bella apenas tenía seis años y Ellie acababa de cumplir ocho.

Ella era un espíritu libre, y poco maternal a pesar de haber dado a luz dos veces, según ella misma se definía; y quedó claro que no estaba hecha para vivir en una base militar, esperando meses por un marido que quizá, jamás volviera; nunca se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias que acarreaba ser una esposa del Ejército. El contacto que mantenía con sus hijas era ínfimo, ya que ambas hermanas Swan, cuando tuvieron uso de razón para procesar todo lo acontecido, jamás le perdonaron que ni siquiera esperara a que su padre regresara, procedente del Golfo Pérsico. Gracias a dios, los abuelos Swan estuvieron ahí para ellas y su hijo.

En aquellas época su padre estaba destinado en Fort Carson, Colorado; anteriormente estuvo en Fort Polk, Luisiana, lugar donde ambas hermanas Swan nacieron. Después de la huida de Renée, la familia, abuelos incluidos, se trasladó a Fort Detrick, en Maryland.

Allí las hermanas crecieron y se convirtieron en adolescentes, y cuando su padre regresó de su última misión, después de más de un año fuera de casa, supo que era el momento de no volver a alistarse y pasar a la reserva. Sus padres ya eran mayores, y después de cuidar tantos años a sus nietas, se merecían un descaso; y sus pequeñas merecían estar con su padre... y además, allí conoció a Sue, viuda y madre de un niño llamado Seth, y se enamoraron. Desde entonces, para las hermanas Ellie y Bella Swan, Sue era como una segunda madre, y Seth su hermano pequeño; de hecho, odiaban los términos tales como _madrastra _o _hermanastro. _

Fue en el penúltimo año de instituto de Bella, con Ellie ya haciendo planes para matricularse en la Escuela de Alta Cocina de Chicago, cuando su padre ascendió de grado, pasando a ser el General Swan, y le fue ofrecido el puesto de comandante general de la base de Fort Jackson, una de las cuatro bases militares en las que se desarrollaba el entrenamiento básico de reclutas del Ejército, puesto que no titubeó en aceptar.

Allí habían vivido los últimos trece años de su vida, y por supuesto, fue el lugar donde conoció al que ahora era su marido, el Sargento Jacob Black; una sonrisa surcaba su cara al recordar el momento en el que este, siendo recluta, le pidió salir para su primera cita, y su cara de terror cuando en el transcurso de la misma, Bella le reveló entre risas que era la hija del General Swan.

Pero eso no impidió que ambos jóvenes se enamoraran, y continuaran con la relación, aun cuando Jake terminó el entrenamiento básico y se fue a Fort Benning, Georgia, a la Escuela de Infantería, para uno de los múltiples entrenamientos avanzados. Era el último paso para cualquier soldado, antes de poder entrar en combate, y ser desplegados a cualquier lugar del mundo.

Su amor siguió en la distancia, y Bella acabó el instituto y se matriculó en la universidad. Justo cuando terminó la carrera, descubrió que estaba embarazada. Apenas tenía veintiún años, y la unidad de Jake ya había recibido órdenes para partir hacia Kósovo. Con la bendición reticente del General Swan, contrajeron matrimonio en el juzgado, una semana antes de que se marchara...

-¡Mami!- una vocecita alegre la sacó de sus recuerdos mientras ordenaba la compra en los armarios y frigorífico. Sonrió, oyendo pasos ágiles de pequeños pies. Mandy, su segunda hija, de apenas siete años, corrió a sus brazos.

-Hola cariño- se agachó para recibir el abrazo de su pequeña -¿qué tal el colegio, tienes muchos deberes?

-Solo la redacción de Lengua- le explicó la pequeña, de ojos marrones intensos, pelo casi negro y piel ligeramente bronceada, rasgo que su tres hijos habían heredado de Jake. Mandy fue directa a darle un beso a Sue, cuando por la puerta entraron el General Swan, con la gorra de camuflaje en la mano y quejándose del calor que ya hacía en esa época del año, y su hija mayor Crissy, de nueve años.

-Hola mami- saludó Crissy -abuela Sue, ¿qué hay de cena?

-Macarrones con queso para Mandy y para ti- le contó esta, después de recibir un beso de su nieta mayor -y pavo guisado con brócoli al vapor para los mayores.

-¿Por qué nosotros no podemos cenar macarrones con queso?- interrogó su marido, después de dar un beso a su hija y dejar las mochilas escolares de sus nietas en el suelo, para acercarse a su mujer y besar suavemente su mejilla.

-Porque el médico te advirtió que tu colesterol estaba por las nubes- rodó los ojos su mujer, ante la risa contenida de Bella -¿qué van a pensar los muchachos, si ven que su instructor jefe no puede hacer ni cinco flexiones seguidas?- se burló.

-Mis jóvenes reclutas me adoran- se cruzó de brazos, ligeramente irritado; Bella estuvo a punto de aclararle un par de puntos acerca de ese _adoran, _pero prefirió morderse la lengua.

-¿Entonces... por qué les chillas cuando corren alrededor de las casas?- la curiosidad de Mandy hizo que Bella y Sue dejaran sus quehaceres, y atendieran a la conversación entre abuelo y nieta.

-No les chillo, cariño... hum... solo les animo para que no se cansen- respondió, rascándose la nuca. Sue rodó los ojos; aunque solían ser los sargentos instructores los que se encargaban de esa tarea, Charlie asistía a los ejercicios casi todos los días, e incluso se ponía él mismo a dirigirlos.

-El sábado les llamaste...- Crissy se metió en la conversación, golpeando su dedo índice contra sus labios, en un divertido gesto pensativo -pequeñas niñas mimadas de mamá.

-Si solo les llamó eso- musitó Bella, rodando los ojos divertida.

-¿Y qué hacía usted levantada a esas horas, señorita?- interrogó Charlie a su nieta mayor, haciéndole cosquillas; era increíble lo mucho que adoraba Charlie a sus nietos y lo cariñoso y divertido que era en la intimidad de su hogar; los reclutas pagarían lo que fuera por poder verlo por un pequeño agujero -apenas eran las ocho de la mañana- le recordó.

-Estaba en el salón, viendo los dibujos animados- resolvió su nieta, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ya está bien de conversación- cortó Bella -Mandy, Crissy, id a lavaros las manos y venid a poner la mesa- les dijo a sus hija, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡A mi no me toca!- Mandy se cruzó de brazos y dio una pequeña patada en el suelo.

-Te fastidias y pones la mesa conmigo- le sacó la lengua su hermana mayor.

-Christabel Anne y Amanda Louise Swan- les reprendió Bella, seria -nada de peleas, o mañana ninguna irá a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lorraine- les advirtió, aludiendo a la amiga de sus hijas.

-Pero mamá...- que quejó Crissy.

-Haced lo que dice mamá, vamos- las instó su abuelo, con un pequeño toque en sus hombros.

Charlie sabía que Bella estaba agotada, y a eso había que añadir la inquietud y preocupación por su yerno, destinado en una de las zonas más peligrosas de Iraq. Había partido un mes antes de que Will naciera, todavía no conocía al pequeño... y las niñas añoraban a su padre. Por eso Sue y él mismo, una vez que terminaba su jornada laboral, intentaban echarle una mano en todo lo que fuera posible, y entre semana cenaban todos en casa del matrimonio Black.

Una vez que las niñas salieron de la cocina, la conversación tomó otros derroteros.

-¿Has sabido algo de Jake?- los ojos de Bella decayeron, ante la pregunta de su padre; -he intentado ponerme en contacto con el Comandante Carroll, pero últimamente la conexión vía satélite está imposible.

-Hace una semana que no sé nada; la última vez que hablé con él me contó que iban a desplegar un operativo especial, y que probablemente, no podría ponerse en contacto hasta que finalizara- cuando no estaba en ningún operativo, siempre hablaban una vez por semana, bien fuera por teléfono o Skype, dependiendo del estado de la cobertura.

-Ese tipo de misiones no suele durar más de dos, tres semanas a lo sumo- la tranquilizó su padre.

-Lo sé- admitió esta, mordiéndose el labio; no era la primera vez, ni muchísimo menos... pero la congoja y la incertidumbre siempre estaban ahí.

-Con quién yo sí he hablado es con Seth- habló ahora Sue; Bella sonrió a la mención de su hermano, de diecinueve años, y que estaba cursando sus estudios universitarios en Boston -lo más seguro que venga de visita el próximo fin de semana y...- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el timbre de la puerta.

Charlie estaba rebuscando algo, con la cabeza metida en el frigorífico, y Bella había salido un momento, alertada por la pequeña diferencia de opiniones entre sus hijas. Secándose las manos con un trapo, se encaminó hacia la puerta principal, y al abrir se topó cara a cara con el Sargento Paul Meraz, compañero de unidad de Jake, y que debido a una seria lesión en el hombro, no había sido llamado para la última misión.

-Se... señora Swan- el rostro de la mujer se llenó de confusión al ver la cara desolada y los ojos rojos de Paul -¿está Bella, o el General?

-Ahora mismo los llamo- se giró para ir a buscarlos, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y de nuevo encaró al joven oficial. Bajó su vista lentamente, hasta que se encontró con un pequeño folio doblado, que Meraz sostenía en su temblorosa mano.

Un jadeo salió de su garganta, a la vez que te tapaba la boca con la mano, y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre, querida?- Paul se irguió al oír la voz de su superior, que seguido de Bella, se acercaron al recibidor de la casa -descanse, Sargento- ordenó, con voz pausada -¿qué ocurre?

-Paul...- lo llamó Bella, al ver que no respondía a la pregunta de su padre; su mano temblaba y sus ojos se aguaron al intentar darle el fatídico papel a la esposa de uno de sus mejores amigos y compañeros.

-Oh, señor...-la bilis subió por la garganta de Charlie, comprendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo -hija...- la agarró suavemente por los antebrazos, en un gesto de consuelo.

El cerebro de Bella tardó casi un minuto en procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; su respiración de volvió dificultosa, a la vez que el mundo desaparecía bajo sus pies; el peor de los desenlaces, aquellos que siempre planeaban sobre las cabezas de la familia Swan, se hacía realidad con su marido.

-Jake...- musitó con un mínimo hilo de voz -no...- negó lentamente con la cabeza -¡no!- chilló ahora, con voz desgarrada, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Para cuando el General Swan se quiso dar cuenta, Bella estaba desmayada en el suelo, y siendo atendida por una inconsolable Sue y un frenético Paul. Las niñas, alertadas por el ruido, habían acudido a ver lo que pasaba. Crissy se acercó a su abuelo, tirando de la manga de su chaqueta de camuflaje.

-¿Papa ha muerto, verdad?- preguntó, con el labio inferior temblando. Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en los ojos de Charlie, y por una vez, su fachada de marcado aplomó militar se derrumbó.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar a sus nietas, que también lloraban desconsoladas.

H*A*D

Con la mirada escondida detrás de unas enormes gafas de sol, los ojos hinchados y rojos de Bella enfocaban el ataúd que contenía los restos de su marido, cubierto por una enorme bandera. Su esposo se había ido, dejándola sola con tres hijos pequeños... ni siquiera había llegado a conocer en persona al pequeño Will...

Una ola desbocada de sentimientos hizo que su corazón por poco colapsara; rabia, dolor, soledad, angustia... y ese inmenso amor, que seguía ahí desde que sus ojos se cruzaron; ella con apenas con dieciocho años, y él con veinte.

Y ahora, con treinta años, ella se había quedado sola. Su compañero, su amigo, su amante... todo se había desvanecido de un plumazo e iba a ser enterrado. A lo lejos escuchaba los trazos del responso que el Pastor Donald, el capellán de la base, recitaba. Su pequeña Crissy estaba apoyada en ella, agarrando con ambos puños la falda negra que llevaba puesta, y escuchaba perfectamente sus casi silenciosos sollozos, y no pudo evitar que una temblorosa respiración saliera de su cuerpo, y que las lágrimas volvieran a hacer acto de presencia.

A su izquierda, una joven de treinta y dos años recién cumplidos y con sus mismos rasgos faciales, su color de pelo y ojos, luchaba por contener también las lágrimas con una mueca. Su hermana Ellie sostenía la mano izquierda de Bella, intentando transmitirle consuelo y apoyo, constantemente franqueada por su marido, Trevor.

Bella estaba apoyada en el hombro de su padre, que desde su derecha, prácticamente sostenía el cuerpo de su hija. Por una dolorosa vez, tuvo que dejar la fachada militar a un lado y dejarse ver como un padre y suegro desolado. A lo largo de todos los años de su carrera, había sufrido la pérdida de soldados a su cargo, muchos de ellos grandes amigos... pero esto no se podía asemejar a nada de lo vivido.

A su lado, Sue agarraba fuerte la mano libre de su marido, llorando en silencio y pasando su otra mano por la espalda de Mandy, que tenía la cara escondida en el cuello de su tío Seth; Will y Elliot, el hijo de Ellie y Trevor, estaban en casa con Leah, la mujer de Paul, que dado su avanzado estado de gestación prefirió no acudir al funeral, ofreciéndose para quedarse con los cinco; pero no hubo manera de que Crissy y Mandy se quedaran en casa.

Toda la familia Swan llevaba casi setenta y dos horas sin dormir; nada más conocer la fatal noticia, Ellie y Trevor volaron desde Chicago, su ciudad de residencia, a la vez que Seth condujo ocho horas de noche, para poder llegar a casa. Bella no tuvo fuerzas para ir a recibir el cadáver de su marido a la base aérea, por lo que su padre, cuñado y hermano fueron lo que se ocuparon de todo.

Toda la base de Fort Jackson estaba congregada en el cementerio de Columbia; el sargento Jacob Black no solo dejaba esposa, hijos y familia desolada... también dejaba a cientos de amigos y compañeros; aunque la gente que vivía o se criaba en el ambiente militar sabía perfectamente que esto podía ocurrir, nunca podían hacerse a la idea hasta que de verdad ocurría.

Los disparos en el aire sacaron a Bella de su ensoñación; la corneta empezó a entonar con suavidad el himno de los Estados Unidos, a la vez que Paul, Jared y otros compañeros de su marido, con el rostro serio y contendido, quitaban la bandera del féretro y la doblaban con meticuloso cuidado militar, formando un triángulo que el Teniente Sam Ulley tendió a Bella, con manos temblorosas.

Aquellas barras y estrellas jamás quemaron más su piel que en ese triste momento, pero Bella la abrazó contra su pecho, a la vez que veía como aquella maldita caja descendía lentamente.

-Adiós mi amor...- musitó con voz temblorosa, antes de que un desgarrador sollozo rompiera la quietud del ambiente.

H*A*D

Horas más tarde, ya con el pequeña recepción terminada, y los niños dormidos, Bella salió a respirar al porche trasero de la casa; llevaba una taza en las manos, llena de humeante tila que le había preparado su amiga Leah.

No sabría hacer un recuento de todas las manos que había estrechado, ni de todas las palabras de consuelo que habían hecho vago eco en sus oídos. Apreció más el abrazo sincero y silencioso de Leah, Emily y el resto de sus amigas que cualquier muestra hablada de afecto.

Su vista paseó por el pequeño jardín de su casa; sus ojos de nuevo brillaron cuando se posaron en el pequeño cobertizo, donde Jake guardaba sus herramientas, y que había dejado a medio reformar. Su otra gran pasión, a parte del Ejército, era la mecánica.

Mirara hacia donde mirara, los recuerdos nublaban su mente; recuerdos buenos, recuerdos de incertidumbre, recuerdos amargos... pero todos con un catalizador común, su marido. Discusiones, risas, lágrimas cuando él le comunicaba que de nuevo debía partir... ahora daría lo que fuera por volver a revivir los momentos buenos y no tan buenos...

-Bella- se giró al escuchar a su hermana Ellie, que taza de café en mano, se sentó junto a ella en el escalón -¿por qué no subes y descansas?; llevas más de tres días sin dormir.

-¿Crees que dormiré de nuevo?- le lanzó la pregunta, pasándose la mano por su larga melena castaña -¿qué voy a hacer, Ellie?, ¿cómo voy a sobrevivir a esto?- su hermana pasó su brazo libre por los hombros, permitiendo que Bella se apoyara en ella y de nuevo, llorara en silencio -¿qué voy a hacer sin él?

-Shhhh... tranquila, Bella- susurraba su hermana mayor, en un intento nulo por consolarla -va ser muy duro al principio, pero todo estará bien.

-¡No!- el grito de Bella la asusto; se había puesto de pie, tirando la taza de tila al césped y taladrándola con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas -¡Jake se ha ido... y nada estará bien de nuevo... nada!

-Bella- la intentó tranquilizar -tranquila, por favo...

Se quedó con la frase a medio terminar, ya que Bella se adentró con pasó rápido en el interior de la casa, tapándose la mano con la boca y llorando a lágrima viva. Su padre, su marido y su hermano salieron, para ver lo que había pasado.

-No se lo tengas en cuenta, hija- le dijo Charlie, después de que Ellie le contara lo sucedido.

-No lo hago papá, no te preocupes- sonrió suavemente. Bella y ella se llevaban muy bien, y se ponía en la piel de su hermana pequeña y comprendía su reacción.

-Todavía está en schock- añadió Trevor.

-Exacto- afirmó Charlie -y créeme, va a ser mucho más duro según vayan pasando los días, y sea consciente de todo.

-Lo sé- aprobó Ellie -¿quieres que me quede, al menos unos días más?

-Te lo agradecería, cariño- respondió su padre -va a necesitar todo el apoyo que sea posible; pero solo si podéis hacerlo- advirtió a la pareja, aludiendo a su negocio.

-Mi hermana puede encargarse del restaurante por unos días; tranquilo por eso, Charlie- respondió Trevor.

-Voy a subir a ver como está- anunció Ellie, poniéndose de pie -e iré a echar una mano a Sue.

Dejó a los tres hombres solos en el jardín, sumidos en un pesado silencio, hasta que Seth habló.

-¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar esto?- musitó, casi con rabia contenida; aparte de su cuñado, había perdido a un gran amigo, sentimiento que era compartido por el marido de Ellie.

-Hijo- llamó su atención el General Swan -Jacob era un soldado...- hizo una pequeña pausa -y esto es un riesgo que asumimos todos los que elegimos este tipo de vida; siento ser así de franco... y te aseguro que esto es, probablemente, lo más duro a lo que he tenido que enfrentarme en toda mi carrera.

-Charlie tiene razón, Seth- habló ahora Trevor -no podemos buscar culpables. Cada hombre o mujer que se alista en el Ejército sabe el riesgo que corre. Y también los familiares y amigos lo asumen, aunque cuando ocurre una desgracia así, sea tanto o más doloroso -el General Swan suspiró, y sus ojos volaron haca una de las ventanas del piso superior, la que estaba en el cuarto de Bella y Jake.

-Nos esperan unos meses muy difíciles- musitó, mirando con pesadumbre a Seth y Trevor.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Poco a poco iremos sabiendo más, e irán apareciendo el resto de los personajes.**

**Un besazo enorme, gracias por estar ahí, y nos vemos en unos días en "Tal como eres". **


	2. Capítulo II

**Hola, hola mis chicas!**

**Me tenéis alucinada por vuestra bienvenida, tanto a mi como a esta nueva historia. Me alegra que os haya gustado.**

**Bueno... sé que de momento no podéis teorizar mucho. A ver si este capítulo os da para empezar; sabéis que me encanta haceros teorizar jejejejejjee... Deciros también que estos dos primeros capítulos son algo así como una introducción; la verdadera historia empieza a partir del siguiente ;)**

**Un besazo enorme, y nos leemos en unos días en "**_**Aprendiendo a vivir**_**"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la saga son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer, el resto salen de mi loca cabeza. Lugares y localizaciones, reales.**

* * *

Capítulo II

_**Base militar de Fort Jackson; Columbia, Carolina del Sur**_

_**11 de agosto de 2012**_

-¿Has cogido tu mochila, cariño?- preguntó por tercera vez una agotada Bella a su hija pequeña.

-Lo tengo todo aquí, mamá- respondió Mandy, esbozando una ligera mueca de resignación.

-¿Has metido tus dos inhaladores?

-Llevo los dos, y recambios por si se acaban- confirmó su hija -ayer repasamos juntas el contenido de mi mochila dos veces, mamá- alzó dos dedos, plantándolos frente a la cara de su madre, que no pudo disimular la sonrisa. Con el pequeño Will asegurado en su cadera, se dirigió al baño de la planta superior, donde Crissy estaba guardando su cepillo de dientes en su pequeño neceser.

-¿Has cogido todo?- le preguntó con suavidad.

-Solo tengo que guardar el neceser en la maleta, mamá- respondió, con una pequeña mueca de tristeza.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?- Bella se sentó en el borde de la bañera, acomodando a su hijo pequeño en su regazo -¿no quieres ir con Lorraine y Paige?- Sam y Emily Ulley se iban unos días de vacaciones, a la casa que un hermano de ella tenía en la playa, y se habían ofrecido para llevarse a las niñas con ellos.

-Sí que quiero- Crissy jugueteó con sus dedos, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema, cariño?- le preguntó Bella, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño; desde la muerte de Jacob, las pequeñas apenas habían salido de la base, rehusando alejarse de su madre... pero cuando su amiga Emily le propuso llevárselas por unos días, para que las cuatro disfrutaran, creyó que sería una buena idea -pensé que querríais pasar tiempo con Lorraine y Paige, antes de que se muden.

Por desgracia para Bella y sus hijas, la familia Ulley se trasladaba a principios de septiembre a la base militar de Fort Bliss, en el estado de Texas; la orden vino un mes después de funeral de Jake, pillando tanto a la familia Ulley como a sus amistades por sorpresa, pero era algo con lo que siempre tenían que contar. La propia Bella recordaba su periplo por distintas bases militares, debido a los traslados de su padre.

-Me da mucha pena que se vayan- se encogió la niña de hombros. Bella suspiró, alzando una mano para acariciar su larga melena oscura. Lorraine y Paige Ulley eran las mejores amigas de sus hijas... demasiados cambios para ellas en poco más de tres meses.

-Es por el trabajo de su papá, Crissy- le explicó de nuevo, al igual que hacía apenas unos días.

-Pero ya no estarán cuando empecemos el colegio, y las echaré de menos- musitó- Bella suspiró, asintiendo lentamente y en silencio. Entendía que su hija se sintiera así; Emily y ella se conocían desde hacía muchos años, y las niñas habían nacido en Fort Jackson, en el hospital de la base. Para ella también se iba un pilar importante desde la muerte de su marido; y por supuesto, una gran amiga -voy a echarlas de menos.

-Y ellas también os echarán de menos, cariño- contestó ella -pero ya le he pedido la dirección a Emily; podéis escribiros, y llamaros por teléfono; hablar por Skype...- enumeró -que las personas se vayan lejos, no quieren decir que se olviden, ni que dejen de quererse- Crissy se quedó callada, escuchando las palabras de su madre.

-¿Crees... crees que papá... nos echa de menos?- preguntó con voz suave -Kayla Paterson le dijo a Mandy que cuando la gente muere, su alma y sus sentimientos se quedan enterrados con ellos.

Bella le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado, y una vez la niña obedeció, la atrajo hacia ella, besando su cabello con suavidad e intentando controlar las lágrimas que pugnaban por deslizarse por su cara. Desde que Jake murió, Crissy rara vez había mencionado a su padre, aunque muchas veces la pillara observando una fotografía de él, que estaba en su dormitorio.

-Kayla no tiene razón, cariño- la intentó consolar -yo estoy segura de que papá está en un lugar muy bonito, y que no se ha olvidado de nosotros- tragó saliva con dificultad -y seguro que nos echa mucho de menos... a todos- logró terminar la frase.

-¿Tú crees que es así?- siguió interrogando su hija mayor; Bella suspiró, asintiendo lentamente. Crissy y Mandy tenían una edad en la que, por desgracia, se enteraban y percibían todo lo que pasaba alrededor de la gente adulta. Y aunque había tratado de protegerlas y consolarlas, las niñas sufrieron más que nadie esa dolorosa tragedia.

-Estoy segura de ello- consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa; justo en ese momento, se escuchó el claxon del coche de la familia Ulley, y los gritos de Mandy, diciéndoles que bajaran.

Dejó a Will en la cuna, medio adormilado, y ayudó a Crissy a terminar su equipaje; juntas bajaron las escaleras y salieron hasta el exterior de la casa. Crissy y Mandy corrieron a reunirse con Lorraine y Paige, mientras que Sam intentaba colocar todo el equipaje en el maletero del coche.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir?- le ofreció otra vez Emily a su amiga; desde la muerte de Jake, Bella vivía por y para sus hijas, y podía ver el agotamiento psicológico que arrastraba su amiga, por no hablar de su estado físico -te vendría bien salir unos días, alejarte de la base... y de los recuerdos- suspiró.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Em- sonrió con suavidad Bella -pero prefiero quedarme, y descansar un poco; aprovecharé para hacer limpieza general- intentó bromear.

-Sin niños correteando por ahí es mucho más fácil- sonrió cómplice su amiga -¿seguro que estarás bien?

-Mi padre está de instrucción con un par de batallones; pero Sue y Seth están aquí- le dijo, al igual que hace una semana. Entendía que Emily estuviera preocupada por ella; pero prefería que sus pequeñas se airearan unos días, por así decirlo. Ambas habían llorado juntas en estos meses más que en todas sus vidas; una por su triste estado civil, y la otra por un traslado que les había pillado totalmente por sorpresa -¿ya tenéis casa en Fort Bliss?

-Sí; ya hemos mandado los documentos firmados- le contó Emily -no me hago a la idea de vivir en Texas; demasiado calor- rodó los ojos, a la vez que esbozaba una mueca de fastidio.

-Tendrás que comparte un sombrero de cowboy, para no desentonar- se burló Bella, con cariño.

-Ya está todo- Sam se acercó a ellas, rodeando los hombros de su mujer -¿lista?- Bella vio que las niñas ya estaban acomodadas en el enorme mono volumen, y con los cinturones abrochados. Después de abrazar y de besar a sus hijas, y de repetirles una y otra vez que obedecieran en todo momento al matrimonio Ulley, de nuevo regresó a la posición de la pareja.

-Mandy lleva sus inhaladores; el de color verde es el que debe tomar tres veces al día, tres inhalaciones cada toma; el rojo es para cuando tiene una crisis, y con una inhalación es suf...- Emily la cortó.

-Tranquila; llevo tus indicaciones escritas; y seguro que Mandy no tendrá ningún problema- Bella asintió, mordiéndose el labio; nunca se había separado de Mandy tanto tiempo; y aunque el asma que sufría la pequeña hacía tiempo que no se había complicado, no podía evitar la ansiedad y la preocupación.

-Cuidaremos muy bien de ellas- le aseguró Sam, después de abrazarla y girarse para introducirse en el coche.

-Buen viaje, y llamadme cuando lleguéis- le pidió Bella, mientras se despedía de su amiga con un abrazo.

-Tranquila por eso- le aseguró -intenta descansar, y de sacar un poco de tiempo para ti misma- le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo.

Bella acertó a devolver la sonrisa, antes de soltar a su amiga y dejar que se montara en el coche. Emily negó con la cabeza; la palidez y delgadez de Bella empezaban a preocuparla de verdad; de nuevo un suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras observaba a su amiga decirles adiós. Era un saco de huesos, blanca como la cal y con unas visibles ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos, casi teñidos de manera permanente con una sombra rojiza en ellos, señal de lo mucho que lloraba... aunque nadie la veía.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- interrogó Emily a su marido, una vez dejaron la base y se incorporaban a la autopista.

-No está bien, Em- negó con la cabeza su marido, a la vez que miraba por el espejo retrovisor -¿te parecería una locura si dijera que necesita un cambio de aires... algo así como un nuevo comienzo?

-Yo misma le planteé esa opción hace unas semanas- le relató su esposa, siempre en voz baja para que las niñas no captaran nada -pero entiendo su negativa. Aquí están su padre, Sue, Seth...- enumeró.

-Todos sus recuerdos están en Fort Jackson, al igual que los nuestros- suspiró Sam, recordando los tiempos en los que Jake y él mismo llegaron a la base, para la instrucción -puede que alejarse de aquí la ayude; y sería bueno para las pequeñas.

Emily afirmó en silencio, pero una pregunta de su hija Paige hizo que el matrimonio dejara el tema a un lado, dedicándose a disfrutar del comienzo de las vacaciones.

H*A*D

Una semana había transcurrido desde que sus hijas se marcharan a la playa con los Ulley; y aunque hablaba con ellas casi a diario, la casa jamás había estado tan vacía y silenciosa. Después de acostar al pequeño Will en su cuna y salir de su habitación con el intercomunicador en la mano, bajó las escaleras y se adentró en la cocina.

Con una taza de té entre sus manos, salió a sentarse en el porche del jardín trasero; la noche era cálida, e invitaba a unirse a ella para descansar y meditar. Dejando a un lado la humeante bebida, pasó una mano por su pelo, mucho más largo de lo normal y lacio, sujeto de manera desordenada.

Ahora que las niñas no estaban, y que Will ya estaba dormido, se permitía dar, de nuevo, rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Ya no eran llantos desgarrados e histéricos, ni llamaba a su marido entre hipidos y sollozos dolorosos. Ahora era un llanto silencioso, triste y resignado. Según fueron pasando los días y fue recuperándose del shock inicial, la cruda realidad abofeteó su alma de manera implacable... Jake se había ido, y no iba a regresar... nunca.

Sabía que su familia estaba muy preocupada por ella, al igual que los Ulley y los Meraz, íntimos amigos de su marido y de ella misma. Cada mañana hacía un esfuerzo titánico por abrir los ojos y levantarse de la cama, para empezar un nuevo día. Si por ella fuera, ni se molestaría en salir de su dormitorio... pero sus hijas y su bebé merecían una madre que no estuviera las veinticuatro horas del día cual zombie descarriado.

Crissy, Mandy y Will... sus tres pequeños salvadores, como ella misma los denominaba. Cada vez que acostaba a las niñas, estas siempre miraban por unos momentos una fotografía de su padre, que Bella tuvo que colocar en el dormitorio que compartían, por expreso deseo de las pequeñas. Ser testigo de esa acción hacía que cada vez que apagaba la luz y dejaba a las niñas dormir, tuviera que apoyarse en la pared del pasillo y retener las lágrimas.

Mandy era la que parecía, mejor llevaba la situación. Hablaba muy poco de su padre, pero lo hacía. Crissy rara vez mencionaba a Jake, y muchas veces la pillaba observando la fotografía de él, o jugando en el cobertizo donde su marido tenía sus herramientas. Nunca había visto lágrimas en los ojos de su hija mayor, exceptuando el día que conocieron la fatal noticia y el funeral.

Su pequeño Will... recordó con una sonrisa bañada en lágrimas la desbordada alegría de su marido, cuando le comunicó que iban a tener, por fin, un niño. Era idéntico a su padre, físicamente hablando, y todavía no podía creer que, jamás, ambos se fueran a conocer.

-Jake...- musitó, seguido de un pequeño sollozo -¿qué voy a hacer?- meditó en voz alta, negando con la cabeza; sus hombros se sacudieron de forma violenta, aunque su llanto, de nuevo, era silencioso.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y con los brazos cruzados, el General Swan observaba a su hija menor. Se sentía desolado e inútil, y tanto Sue como él mismo, al igual que el resto de la familia, ya no sabían que hacer o decir para poder sacarla de esa depresión. Su esposa y él mismo sufrían con ella, y aunque nunca lloraba frente a ellos, no era la primera vez que escuchaban su llanto.

Los sollozos de Bella se colaron por sus oídos, y preso de la rabia y la impotencia, no pudo evitar sacar a relucir el tono militar en su voz.

-Basta, hija; no soporto verte así- le dijo, serio pero con suavidad. Bella giró su cabeza, encontrándose con la figura de su padre, despojado de su uniforme y enfundado en unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y con sus placas militares colgando de su cuello. Sue, que había permanecido callada, al lado de su marido, sonrió cariñosamente a Bella, para disculparse e ir a preparar café, y dejarlos hablar en la intimidad.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto, papá?- logró hilar la pregunta, a la vez que secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano -pensé que regresabas el domingo de la instrucción.

-Esta misma tarde- le informó, tomando asiento a su lado -solo eran maniobras en el campo de tiro- le aclaró.

-¿Todo bien?- interrogó, cruzándose de brazos y fijando su vista en el césped de su jardín.

-Los muchachos han sobrevivido- respondió su padre, sonriendo -¿y tú, cómo estás?- estudió la reacción de Bella con meticulosa atención.

-Echo de menos a las niñas- se encogió de hombros.

-Me lo imagino cariño... pero no te he preguntado eso- alzó una ceja Charlie -Bella...

-Lo intento papá- sollozó -intento ser fuerte por ellas, haciendo que su día a día sea un poco alegre, y no se aleje de la normalidad... intentando por todos los medios protegerlas, y...

-Eso lo sabemos, hija- intentó tranquilizarla el General Swan -pero... aparte de ser fuerte por mis nietos, debes serlo por ti misma.

-No es fácil asumir que tu pareja no va a regresar- masculló, irritada. En silencio, Sue tomó asiento a su lado, tendiéndole a su marido una taza de café y rodeando los hombros de Bella con su brazo, gesto que la castaña agradeció en silencio.

-Lo sé, Bella; no hace falta que me lo digas- la cortó su padre.

-Jake y esta base es todo lo que he conocido- suspiró, con melancolía, pena y rabia a la vez -es duro seguir adelante, cuando los recuerdos te golpean en la cara una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué no consideras... cambiar de aires?- soltó su padre, de forma abrupta.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea, Charlie?- interrogó Sue, con la preocupación escrita en su rostro -nosotros estamos aquí, y podemos echarle una mano con los niños, y...

-Emily sacó el tema hace un tiempo- añadió Bella -¿pero a dónde iría?

-No quiero decir que tengas que mudarte- aclaró el General Swan, alzando las manos -sé que... bueno; Jake os dejó bien protegidos- explicó torpemente, aludiendo al seguro de vida que dejó estipulado su yerno -podrías trabajar; buscar un trabajo fuera de la base...

-O dentro de ella- la animó Sue -podrías presentar la instancia en _Army Job_- aludió al proceso de selección por el cual personas civiles podían acceder a puestos de trabajo para el Ejército.

-Cierto- aprobó su padre -sabes que hoy en día muchos enfermeros, informáticos, personal administrativo y otros profesionales han conseguido trabajo a través de _Army Job_.

-Y sin tener que alistarse en el Ejército- terminó la frase Sue.

-Siempre he tenido oportunidad de aplicar- negó Bella con la cabeza -pero con los niños, la casa... Jake siempre estaba fuera...- se encogió de hombros -además, dudo mucho que el Ejército necesite una psicóloga- aludió a su carrera universitaria con un mohín.

-Te equivocas; hay mucha demanda- contradijo su padre -lo comenté con Ellie hace unos días, y cree que deberías intentarlo.

Parecía una conspiración; sabía que su familia y amigos se preocupaban por ella y por sus hijos; no le importaba trabajar, aunque dudaba mucho que la gente fuera a confiar en ella como psicóloga, dado que no era capaz ni de ayudarse a sí misma.

Mudarse... era una posibilidad que ni siquiera se había parado a contemplar; su familia... sus hijos habían nacido en Fort Jackson; Crissy y Mandy iban al colegio aquí, con todas sus amigas... aunque las recientes noticias acerca del traslado de la familia Ulley a Texas cambiaban un poco el panorama.

-Te prometo que lo sopesaré- anunció Bella, después de unos minutos de silencio; puede que una rutina, como era el trabajo, la ayudara a olvidar, y a seguir adelante con sus hijos.

-Me alegra oír eso- Sue la abrazó con cariño, ante la atenta mirada del General Swan.

-¿Vas a aplicar para _ Army Job_?- preguntó su padre.

-De momento, creo que empezaré por mandar currículos por la zona- negó su hija con la cabeza -si no sale ninguna oferta interesante, me lo plantearé.

Después de charlar un rato más, el matrimonio Swan puso rumbo a su casa, dejando a una pensativa Bella en el jardín trasero, disfrutando de la calidez de la noche. El pequeño Will seguía sumido en su sueño, y no pudo evitar encender su portátil y dar con la página de _Army Job._

Leyó meticulosamente toda la web, alegrándose de que podía rellenar la instancia en la misma página, adjuntando su currículo, calificaciones y másters universitarios. Su dedo tembló imperceptiblemente, antes de presionar y de que su instancia fuera enviada. Sabía que apenas tenía posibilidades, y que las opciones de encontrar un trabajo fuera del Ejército eran mucho mayores.

-Por lo menos, lo he intentado...- musitó para sí misma, antes de apagar el portátil y las luces, para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

H*A*D

_**Base militar de Fort Irwin; Condado de San Bernardino, California**_

_**30 de agosto de 2012**_

-No es posible- siseó asombrado Carlisle Cullen, General del Ejército de los Estados Unidos y Comandante General de la base militar de Fort Irwin, en la soleada California -no puedo creer que sea ella- le dijo a su esposa Esme, con los ojos como platos. El matrimonio Cullen estaba en el despacho de Carlisle, con varias decenas de solicitudes que habían llegado hacía escasos días para diferentes puestos de trabajo.

-Si la solicitud ha llegado a tus manos, es que ha pasado las entrevistas y el proceso de selección- apuntó su mujer; todo civil que aplicaba para trabajar en el Ejército pasaba por un concienzudo proceso de selección, antes de que su vida laboral y aptitudes llegaran a manos de los que ofrecían los puestos de trabajo.

-Todo coincide- siguió leyendo su marido -Isabella Marie Swan; nacida en Fort Polk, Luisiana, el 13 de septiembre de 1981- Esme sonrió, dándole la razón en silencio -no puedo creer que Charlie no me haya mencionado el tema- aludió a su colega y buen amigo Charlie Swan. Habían coincidido estando destinados juntos en Fort Carson, Colorado; incluso habían prestado servicio en Bosnia por más de año y medio.

Ellie y Bella eran muy amigas de su hija Alice, y aunque las niñas no mantuvieron contacto una vez la familia Swan se trasladó a Maryland, él y su colega de Fort Jackson sí, aunque eso se limitara a un par de llamadas o tres al año.

-La última vez que hablaste con Charlie debió ser... las navidades pasadas- apuntó Esme -lo más seguro es que haya aplicado no hace mucho.

-Justo lo que buscamos; una psicóloga para la escuela- apuntó Carlisle, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-No tiene apenas experiencia- añadió su mujer, y directora de la Escuela de Educación Primaria Irwin S. Winther, la única que había en la base -pero tiene varios másters y cursos, relacionados con psicopedagogía.

-Y está acostumbrada a la vida en bases militares; podría vivir aquí- añadió Carlisle -aunque la decisión es tuya- se dirigió a su mujer, que sonrió con suavidad.

-Me gustaría entrevistarla, aunque fuera vía Skype- rió suavemente -necesitamos sustituir a Kathy Jones lo antes posible- aludió a la actual psicóloga de la escuela, que iba a mudarse a Los Ángeles, para trabajar en un colegio privado.

-Creo que primero con Charlie- le dijo su marido -sino recuerdo mal, Bella estaba casada... y... oh, mierda...- señaló la línea donde rezaba el estado civil de la joven, para que su esposa leyera. Una mirada de tristeza se instaló en el rostro de Esme Cullen.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- inquirió esta, consternada.

-Por lo que me ha contado Charlie a lo largo de estos años, el esposo de Bella era militar- le contó.

-Dios mío...- negó Esme con la cabeza, a la vez que un nudo se instalaba en su estómago. Ella, como hija, esposa y madre de soldados, podía ponerse en el lugar de Bella.

-Voy a llamar a Charlie ahora mismo- exclamó su marido, tomando el teléfono y encargándole a su secretaria que contactara con la base de Fort Jackson.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- le ofreció Esme a su marido.

-Por supuesto, querida- esta sonrió, agarrando la silla y tomando asiento al lado de su esposo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el teléfono del escritorio del General Cullen sonó. Carlisle lo tomó, sonriendo y saludando a su querido amigo. Una vez que le indicó que su esposa estaba presente, Charlie no puso ningún impedimento para que conectara el manos libres.

-Dios mío... no sabes cuanto lo siento, Charlie- habló Carlisle totalmente consternado, después de que su amigo le confirmara el fallecimiento de su yerno.

-Ha debido ser muy duro para todos- añadió Esme, tomando una mano de su marido y apretándola.

-Durísimo, Esme- confirmó el General Swan, al otro lado del teléfono.

-Y más con los tres niños pequeños- apuntó Carlisle. Él mismo tenía dos nietas de la edad de las hijas de Bella, y no podía ni siquiera imaginarlo.

-Es fuerte por las niñas y el pequeño... pero conozco a mi hija, y sé que eso es una fachada. Francamente, Sue y yo estamos muy preocupados por ella -necesita volver a reconducir su vida, ilusionarse con algo, aunque sea insignificante.

-Pues por eso te llamo, amigo- exclamó Carlisle, intentado aligerar un poco el ambiente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- interrogó extrañado Charlie.

-Buscamos una psicóloga para la escuela de la base... y entre las solicitudes aprobadas, tengo la de Bella en mi escritorio.

-Me dijo que había aplicado para _Army Job- _confirmó Carlisle -y que había superado las dos entrevistas; pero francamente, apenas se veía con opciones.

-¿Crees que sería un cambio demasiado radical si le ofrecemos el puesto?- habló ahora Esme.

-Bueno... quiero decir; eso conllevaría mudarse al otro lado del país- meditó el General Swan en voz alta -no sé si estará dispuesta a un cambio tan grande. Sue es bastante reacia a eso, ya que la ayudamos mucho con los niños.

-Estaría arropada por nosotros, Charlie- le aseguró Esme -mis hijos viven en la base, al igual que mi sobrino Emmett y su familia; y nosotros mismos, por supuesto.

-Incluso podría optar por vivir fuera de la base, si eso le trae recuerdos dolorosos- añadió Carlisle.

-Por ese detalle no me preocupo; Bella no ha conocido otro hogar que las bases militares- contestó el General Swan.

-Al ser hija de militar, y viuda de uno, sabes que puede vivir en la base sin problemas- siguió hablando Carlisle.

-Eso es cierto- respondió Charlie.

-¿Crees que estaría dispuesta a hablar conmigo vía Skype, en lo concerniente al puesto de trabajo?- inquirió Esme; tenía un buen recuerdo de las pequeñas, y si podía ofrecer el puesto a alguien de confianza, sería todo mucho más fácil.

-Por supuesto, Esme- respondió sin duda alguna Charlie -hablaré con ella. Aunque Alice y mis hijas no siguieron en contacto, te aseguro que se acuerdan de todos vosotros: déjame hablar con ella primero, y os devolveré la llamada mañana mismo.

Después de unos minutos más de conversación, la llamada finalizó. El matrimonio Cullen se miró expectante.

-No puedo creer que vaya a ver a la pequeña Bella Swan de nuevo- exclamó Esme, sonriendo -¿recuerdas cuándo Alice, Ellie y ella jugaban en el jardín, dando vueltas y proclamando a los cuatro vientos que eran hadas?- la imagen revivió en la mente de su marido, y sonrió al recordar a las tres pequeñas, disfrazadas de hadas del bosque, con varitas en la mano y correteando de un lado para otro.

-Es cierto- contestó Carlisle -parece que fue ayer- hizo una pequeña pausa -¿crees que aceptará?

-Eso lo sabremos en muy pocos días- sonrió su mujer, a la vez que miraba su reloj -¿qué te parece si me invitas a comer?; hoy tenemos que llevar a Audrey a su clase de ballet- aludió a la más pequeña de sus nietas.

-¿Y tengo que invitarte yo?- se burló su esposo, con cariño -juraría que me he dejado la billetera en casa; así que hoy te toca a ti.

-Trato hecho, General- Carlisle rió suavemente, antes de dejar un beso en su mejilla y abandonar el despacho, dispuestos a disfrutar de un pequeño almuerzo.

* * *

**Gracias mis chicas, por acompañarme de nuevo en esta divertida aventura; a las que presionáis el botón de alertas y favoritos, a las lectoras silenciosas... a las que dejáis vuestras impresiones y opiniones:**

**Belewyn; **Loavigut; **Cavendano13; **Ericastelo; **Cathaysa; **TrishCullenWinchester; **87kris-cullen; **SaraArwenCullen; **Audreybaldacci; **Yolo; **Mgcb; **Jeinmy; **Anna b; **Salyluna; **Kimjim; **BeccaTauro; **SabiaAtenea; **Esme Mary Cullen; **Schatzie0713; **Patymdn; **Ludgardita; **Marttha Cullen Dollanganger; **Crepúsculo-Total; **Ela fordyce; **Isabella Anna Cullen; **Jupy; **Nyx-88; **Basileia75; **Cath Robsteniana; **20061901soraya; **Karen McCarthy; **V; **Denisse J; **Ine Flores M; **Alisaness Cullen; **Cullen Vigo; **Bea in the Sky; **Anamart05; **Saraes; **Milhoja; **Ccy A; **BellaCullenPR; **Mmenagv; **Vivis Weasley; **Maze2531; **Carolina; **Yasmin-cullen; **Aliena Cullen; **Bellaliz; **Beluchiss; **Wen liss; **NuRySh; **Diana Prenze; **Maya Masen Cullen; **Ania... **

******Una mención especial a mis reques del alma; sabéis que os quiero, al igual que a mis dos locas, Cristina y Sara. Mis chicas rock, y del Facebook... miles de besos preciosas!**

**A los reviews anónimos, miles de gracias también. Animaros y dejadme vuestros correos, para poder contestaros y saludaros.**


End file.
